


Photoshoot

by SingOGoddess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barely any smut, Drabble, Jaehyun is tired, M/M, but he deals with Johnny's shit, cause he's also a fool in love, he likes to take pictures of jaehyun, johnny's a fool in love, just mentioned, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingOGoddess/pseuds/SingOGoddess
Summary: Johnny likes to take pictures of Jaehyun. Jaehyun just wants to sleep





	Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> pls deal with my 3am word vomit

“Lift your head.”

Jaehyun did as he was told, rolling his head back and exposing his hickey-riddled throat. His eyes fluttered lazily, feeling sleepy with every passing minute. The muscles in his biceps throbbed with a dull ache, and his lower back much worse. His thighs were sore, bite marks and bruises littering them like constellations, covered by the soft grey sweatpants he was wearing. The camera flashed, and he blinked, the bright flash sparking pain behind his tired eyelids. He let out a small noise of complaint, a low whine, and his bare chest shivered from the cool AC of the room.

The person behind the camera laughed lightly, lowering the camera to expose a smiling face, perfect teeth glowing in the silver moonlight. Johnny grinned at him, a face full of fondness, and Jaehyun felt the tips of his ears grow hot from the affection.

“Just a little longer,” his lover murmured, lifting the camera up again, snapping another picture, this time from a different angle.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, shifting his position on the bed a little, just to get the blood flowing into his legs again. The silken sheets tangled around his feet were pleasantly warm, and he dug into them a little deeper, wanting nothing more than to collapse and fall asleep. “That’s what you always say.” His tone matched Johnny’s quiet one.

“I promise, just a few more shots.”

“Okay,” Jaehyun hummed, eyes slipping shut as he lowered himself from his elbows onto the bed. He let out a low groan as his body melted into the memory foam mattress, and his hair fanned out onto the pillow.

“Jae.” Johnny’s voice sounded amused. “I wasn’t done with that position yet.”

“Deal with it,” Jaehyun grumbled, sounding childish even to his own ears. He rolled over onto his side, curling into a fetal position, trying to conserve body heat in the brisk air. The blankets were all bunched up at his feet, and he couldn’t be bothered to pull them up, even with the low temperature raising goosebumps on his skin.

The camera snapped again, sounding much closer than before, and Jaehyun opened his eyes to Johnny’s face right above him. He smiled sheepishly and said, “Sorry, you just looked really cute pouting like that.”

Jaehyun glowered at him, trying to convey all his tired frustration in one look, his lips curling into a dark grimace. Johnny cooed at him, pinching his cheek. “Babyboy.” 

Jaehyun shut his eyes again, his cheeks flushing and a low growl building up in his throat at the pet name. Johnny patted his hair, threading his hands through the silky locks and massaged his scalp gently. “Just give me a few more minutes, I’m almost done.”

Jaehyun propped himself up on his elbows once more, eyeing Johnny’s bare collarbone where his shirt had slipped open a bit, exposing the dark purple teeth marks branding the juncture his neck. He tried not to feel too prideful at the sight, but he couldn’t help but feel pleased, remembering how he bit down on the soft flesh as he came, his cry of Johnny’s name muffled as he arched his back off the bed. 

“Can you sit up for a second?” Johnny asked, already reaching over and rearranging Jaehyun’s legs in the way he wanted. Jaehyun groaned and sat up, lounging back on the pillows as Johnny moved and placed his hand on his bare stomach, set lightly over the blooming bruises forming there. His other hand was placed palm up, fingers curling in slightly, on his pillow, next to his head. His legs were parted in a lazy and casual manner, grey sweatpants low riding and leaving nothing to the imagination. Johnny snapped a few pictures, one a full body shot, one of his chest, and another of his v-line, with Johnny’s own thumb tracing the dip in the photo.

When he was done, Jaehyun relaxed, thinking his boyfriend was finished indulging in his weird obsession of taking pictures of Jaehyun, but Johnny then flipped him over and began taking pictures of his back, fixating on the hickeys studding his shoulder, and the bruising fingerprints dotting his hips.

Frustrated, cranky and tired, Jaehyun let his boyfriend take a few more pictures, before sitting up and plucking the camera out of Johnny’s hands. 

“Jae wait-” Johnny yelped, deft fingers already reaching for his most prized possession (Jaehyun scoffed inwardly, he was his boyfriend for god's sake, and yet that damn camera was more important to Johnny than Jaehyun’s beauty sleep. Hmph.), but he had already placed the dumb camera on the bedside table, and wrapped his arms around Johnny’s shouders.

“Johnny,” he whispered into his ear, relishing in the shudder that ran throughout Johnny’s body. “Babe.”

“Yeah Jae?” Johnny murmured back, lips ghosting over the shell of Jaehyun’s ear as he subconsciously cinched his arms tighter around Jaehyun’s waist.

“Go the fuck to sleep,” Jaehyun growled, pushing Johnny onto the bed. His boyfriend laughed as he bounced on the bed, and Jaehyun could feel his amused smirk as he crawled and flopped on top of Johnny, face nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Johnny wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s waist, lightly massaging the sore point on the low of his back. He peppered light kisses on Jaehyun’s crown, and Jaehyun could feel his breathing deepen, and the rising of his chest slow. Jaehyun’s eyes fluttered shut, and he lightly teethed at Johnny’s collarbone, finally satisfied.

(“Jae?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I take more pictures tomorrow?”  
“......”  
“Please….?”  
“Fine.”)


End file.
